30 Days
by I'm Ralph
Summary: Todos sabemos que hiciste esta cena porque quedan treinta días para navidad, Tom. (Floynter slash, mejor que el sumario)


**Bueno, pues aquí estoy, molestando otra vez con mis historias. Éste es un Floynter (QUEEEEE?). Pues sí. Así es. Pero me gusta. Y la canción es 30 Days de Never Shout Never (Y deberían escucharla, es my akshdkjhas) Gracias a Ariana y a Paola, que me comentaron. Son buenas personas :) Les dedico esto (así que espero que les guste) Si alguien más quiere comentar, pues estaría de maravilla.**

_30 days of Christmas and all I know, Is I'm not quite ready to let go of this past year, I have so much to show…_

Me miro al espejo una vez más. Ahora sí que estoy presentable. Una remera rayada, unos jeans azules y mis vans. El flequillo rubio de costado, como siempre, porque sé que a ti te gusta así. Me lo dijiste una vez, hace mucho, pero aún lo recuerdo.

Estoy preparándome para la reunión que organizaste. Puedes poner miles de excusas, pero todos sabemos que solo estás feliz porque faltan 30 días para Navidad. Que infantil eres a veces, Tommy.

_One more month, And all I need is a sign from you that you think of me, If you don't, Then please just say so, Cause all I do, Is think of you…_

Salgo a la calle, y estoy pensando en ti otra vez. ¿Estaré yo en tus pensamientos tanto como tú en los míos?

Sonrío al ver tu casa. Estoy a una cuadra todavía, pero eso se ve hasta desde un avión. No has podido esperar, como todos los años, y los adornos luminosos ya están por todo tu jardín. Toco el timbre y me abres, apenas conteniendo tu emoción.

_And it's wearing me out, It's wearing me down, This holiday is nothing but frowns for me, But I've got a gift, You see, I'm making a list, Hell I'll check it twice, Of all the things you've done in my life, Then I'll send it your way, So you see why I love you…_

Y ahí comienza lo que ha sido mi rutina desde aquella tarde de otoño en la que me enamoré de ti: Enumerar uno a uno todos y cada uno de tus atributos, tanto físicos como emocionales. Y miro tu pelo, rubio y suave, tus hermosos ojos café, tu recta nariz, ese "labio raro" del que siempre te burlas, tu mentón, tu cuerpo, y luego tu expresión de alegría que tienes. Incluso me gusta tu ropa, porque como siempre expresa tu estado de ánimo. En este momento llevas una de un árbol, una que yo te regalé, y eso me pone feliz.

-Pasa, Doug –me dices, con tu acento londinense, y puedo jurar que eres perfecto. Pero todo lo que hago es sonreírte, intentando que entiendas lo que siento, para ahorrare la vergüenza de decírtelo durante la cena, cuando todos, incluso Gi, estén presentes. Sí, tu esposa estará ahí, pero ya me da igual, porque me estás rodeando los hombros con el brazo, y me siento totalmente protegido.

_Who would have thought that someone like me, Could of fall in love so easily, I know that you know that I know what I want, I know I can't have it but give it a thought, I know that it sounds crazy baby, but all I do is think of you…_

Los chicos ya estaban en el living, incluso Danny y Geo, que entre lo que tardan cada uno en estar listos suelen ser los últimos en llegar, pero al ser tan importante esta ocasión, quise estar perfecto y me tardé unos veinte minutos de más.

El primero en abrazarme es Harry, y como siempre tengo que ponerme en puntas para que no me abrace la cabeza. Luego se acerca el pecoso, que es el único que sabe de mis sentimientos hacia ti. ¿Por qué? Bueno, Dan se dio cuenta el solito, es mas vivo de lo que dicen, el pobre. Izzy y Geo se acercaron luego, y por último Gi, que me dio un gran abrazo. Nos habíamos unido mucho cuando salí de rehabilitación, pero en el mismo período yo me había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti no era lo mismo que por Danny, o por Harry.

_And it's wearing me out, It's wearing me down, This holiday is nothing but frowns for me, But I've got a gift, You see, I'm making a list, Hell I'll check it twice, Of all the things you've done in my life, Then I'll send it your way, So you see why I love everything you throw my way…_

Nos sentamos a comer, tú no dejas de hablar de los planes que tienes para las vacaciones, y yo soy el único que te escucha atentamente, porque aunque tus planes ya nos los has dicho mil veces, me encanta ver como tus ojos se llenan de emoción. Y cuando por fin terminas, Danny habla:

-Dougie tenía algo que decirnos –dice, mandándome al frente.

Y todos me miran expectantes, pero yo te miro a ti solamente, y tú sonríes.

-Vamos, Doug, sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa.

_I know it's hard to say, But it's a crying shame that I came all this way, With so much to say…_

-Yo… bueno, yooo… -balbuceo. Pensé que estaría listo, pero no es así-. Yo… quería decir que… ¡Todos sabemos que hiciste ésta fiesta porque faltan sólo 30 días para Navidad!

_But all that came out was "Happy holiday"…_

Todos se ríen, sobre todo tú, porque te he descubierto, admítelo. Sin embargo mi risa es completamente falsa, porque no he podido decirte lo que quería. Demasiada gente presente, demasiada presión. Ojalá pudieras simplemente levantarte un día y saberlo.

_A home cooked meal and a nice warm bed…_

Me excuse de la mesa y salgo al porche para derramar alguna que otra lágrima, con un cigarrillo en la mano para calmar los nervios. Lo termino con rapidez, mirando como ha comenzado a nevar, y sonrío. Te va a encantar cuando lo veas. Estoy a punto de encender otro cuando una voz me sobresalta.

-Fumar causa cáncer.

-Joder, Tom, me has asustado.

Sonríes y te sientas a mi lado.

-Lo siento. Venía a ver la nieve, es tan maravillosa… -tus palabras se pierden en el aire cuando miras para arriba, embobado, y me hace reír tu cara.

-Pareces pequeño.

-Lo soy –dices, y me miras serio-. Tengo ocho.

-VEINTIocho.

-Shhh… -me callas, llevándote un dedo a los labios. Nos reímos y yo decido que es ahora o nunca.

-Oye,  
Tommy…

Tú sonríes. Siempre sonríes cuando te llamo Tommy.

-¿Sí?

-Respecto a lo que dije en la cena…

-Sé que no es lo que ibas a decir.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –disimulo. Pero sé que si lo dices es porque tienes una certeza.

-Te me ibas a declarar -. Por dentro me estoy muriendo, pero por fuera me limito a mírate de forma interrogante-. Danny lo suelta todo tras un poco de presión. Mejor se lo hubieras contado a Harry.

-Lo tendré en cuanta para la próxima vez que me enamore de mi mejor amigo -digo con sarcasmo, y he sonado intencionalmente cortante.

Tú me miras con cautela, porque no sabes si me he enojado, pero te hago saber que estoy bien con una sonrisa. Durante un largo rato sólo nos quedamos en silencio. Sé que no sabes que decir, no me quieres de la misma forma pero te sientes mal por no hacerlo. Eres tan tierno…

_Somebody to love, A place to lay my head…_

-Te quiero Tommy –te digo, y me aferro a ti para que no te vayas. Sé que te sorprende, yo soy más bien arisco y ahora estoy demostrándote todo mi aprecio de una sola vez, pero tú me rodeas con los brazos también.

-Yo también, Doug…

-Pero no de la misma forma…

Siento cómo te aferras más a mí.

-Perdón –susurras, y se te quiebra la voz.

-No seas idiota, Fletcher. No llores. Está bien, no es tu culpa.

_But I've got 30 days and I'm gonna make them come out..._

Me obligo a separarme de ti y a levantarme de los escalones.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A casa, Tommy. Mañana tenemos estudio.

Te doy un beso en la frente y me marcho, antes de cometer alguna imprudencia. Cuando llego a casa me acuesto casi automáticamente, pero no estoy triste. Al fin me he quitado el peso de encima.

-Ay, Tom Fletcher... –susurro antes de dormirme.

_Cause I can´t call it Christmas without someone to smile about._


End file.
